Janna/Relationships
family Rani Rani is Janna's granddaughter. Rani tells Janna everything going on around the Tree of Life since she can't leave the Tree. When she is about to complete her journey through the Circle of Life she tells Rani that it's time to take her place as queen. Rani tells her that she's not ready. Janna says that she'll have the rest of the Night Pride with her to help. Rani was devastated when Janna died. Baliyo Baliyo is Janna's grandson. Baliyo loves his gran dmother and didn’t want to enter the Tree of Life at first, simply because he couldn’t see her die. During her last moments, she encouraged her grandson to stay strong and to continue supporting his sister. After her death, Baliyo was heartbroken. Surak Surak is Janna's younger son, and the two cared for each other very much. During her final moments, she requested her son to give Rani his wisdom but allow her to find her own way. He was very sad when Janna passed away. Sãhasí Sãhasí is Janna's oldest son. He completed his journey through the Circle of Life already. She still loves her son. Ãnanda Ãnanda is Janna's daughter-in-law. She completed his journey through the Circle of Life already. She still loves her. Kion Kion is Janna's grandson-in-law. After hearing that Kion wields the Roar of the Elders, Janna was eager to welcome him to the Tree of Life despite her grandaughter Rani's reluctance to do so. After meeting Kion and the Lion Guard, she asks Nirmala to take care of Kion's scar. Janna holds no grudge against him for unintentionally leading an army of predators to the Tree of Life and disapproves when Rani loses her temper with Kion for offering to help get rid of them. During her final moments she expresses joy to Kion for bringing the Roar back to the Tree of Life though sad she would not see his healing completed. She bestows the Mark of the Night Pride onto Kion, hoping that he will find peace and perhaps chose to stay. Kion eventually does decide to stay at the Tree of Life, and rule alongside Rani. Janna now watches over Kion as one of the Great Lions of the Past and is last seen watching happily as he becomes king of the Tree of Life and is married to Rani, making him her grandson-in-law. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Rafiki She and Rafiki seem to be on friendly terms, because they both smile, as seen in the episode Journey of Memories when both are waiting for the mandrill baby named Makini and both of her parents Kitendo and Fikiri to arrive at the Tree of Life. Nirmala She and Nirmala are good friends. Nirmala was very sad to see Janna end her journey in the Circle of Life. During her final moments, Janna expressed the Night Pride's good fortune that Nirmala joined them long ago, and then passed the healing powers of the Tree of Life to her and requested she continues to help all who are hurting. Makini Janna and Makini are good friends. Janna met Makini when she was really little at the same time when Rafiki was meeting her. Makini becomes Rani's Royal Mjuzi and stays at the Tree of Life. She was there when Janna completed her journey through the Circle of Life. Ono Janna and Ono are good friends. Janna helps Ono get his eyesight back, which he was very, very thankful for. The Rest of the Lion Guard Janna became good friends with all of the members Kion's Lion Guard. Azaad Azaad and Janna were friends. Janna helped heal Azaad after an unexpected fall. He says that Janna will be missed. Binga Janna and Binga were on good terms. Binga was sad after learning that Janna has passed away. Askari And Mufasa Janna appears next to Askari and Mufasa when Kion becomes the King of the Tree of Life. Enemies Scar Even though she never interacted with him, she dislikes him because he murdered his older brother Mufasa. She knows that Scar is bad and has told Rani about his crime before the events of Long Live the Queen. Makucha's Army In Little Old Ginterbong, huge-hearted Janna fell for Mama Binturong's weak old lady act. Ono realized the truth before too much damage was done. Category:Relationships